Mémento de l'existence
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Dans sa vie, il y avait eu des tas de choses. Pas des plus joyeuses, mais pas des plus tristes. Il y avait eu une énorme défaite et une blessure qui ne se refermera jamais. Car, dans sa vie, Lucci avait eu une femme. Et cette femme, par ses actes et ces gens qui la suive, lui a dicté le mémento de son existence. [joyeux anniversaire Pommi]


Bonjour, bonsoir &amp; bienvenue !

Aujourd'hui, voici un OS spécial dédicace pour ma Pommi adorée, ma folasse qui passe son temps à me raconter des conneries, la grosse fana que j'aime boucoup boucoup et qui fête son anniversaire ! Et pour l'occasion, mon très cher petit tagazou à paillette, j'ai écrit un petit quelque chose que jamais je n'aurai pensé écrire x) J'espère que ça te plaira ! *coeur*

Ah oui, pour ceux qui ne fêtent pas leur anniversaire aujourd'hui, vous avez également le droit de le lire, hein, c'est pas interdit ! C'est même fortement conseillé, c'est cadeau pour vous aussi ! (oui parce que je ne récrirai certainement jamais sur ces deux là...)

Mais c'est cadeau pour Pommi avant tout :D Joyeux anniversaire !

Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. La situation m'a doucement été soufflée par Pommi (logique) et le reste, c'est Zuzu (logique également).

Enjoy ;)

* * *

**Mémento de l'existence**

Dans sa vie, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas. Surtout des bas. Une enfance malheureuse, une adolescence infernale, son entrée dans l'âge adulte a révélé sa véritable nature de brute sanguinaire et sans cœur. Des ciels voilés, des cris, des larmes et du sang. Le bonheur fuyait à son approche, les sourires se fanaient et les regards se détournaient. Des hurlements, des bières au goût âpre, des bateaux rongés par les rats et des adversaires insensibles.

Dans sa vie, il y avait eu très peu de mains tendues et beaucoup de chutes. Beaucoup trop de chutes. Élément surdoué, bien trop mature et surtout trop efficace, personne ne savait qu'en faire. Son existence s'était traînée pour finalement arriver à ce poste pas très agréable mais confortable. Simple et reposant : se faire passer pour un autre, observer, se taire et attendre.

Alors, Lucci se faisait passer pour un autre, observait, se taisait et attendait.

Dans sa vie, il avait eu des déceptions et un espoir de vie tranquille. Il était arrivé à Water Seven avec trois connaissances qui devinrent vite des amis précieux. Non pas qu'il les considérait comme des personnes importantes mais, eux, ils le considéraient comme quelqu'un d'important. Ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il était important pour quelqu'un. C'était une lueur d'espoir et il s'y était accroché fermement.

Dans sa vie, il avait eu des moments de joies et des descentes aux enfers. Il avait aimé rire silencieusement de Pauly qui s'arrangeait toujours pour berner ses créanciers. Et puis, il avait fallu l'éliminer. Parce qu'il en savait trop. Ou, peut-être n'en savait-il pas assez. Si Pauly avait su qui Lucci était réellement, sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas bougé. Ou peut-être que si.

Dans sa vie, il avait eu des déchirements atroces.

Et il y avait eu cette femme.

Nico Robin.

Sa mission était de la faire prisonnière et de l'escorter jusqu'à Enies Lobby. C'est ce que lui avait dit Spandam. Après réflexion, sa mission s'est résumée à : enrager six affreux gamins, détruire une île du Gouvernement, protéger les fesses d'un crétin qui a préféré fuir au lieu de sauver le poil de sa queue de léopard et se faire lamentablement écraser par un moustique. La plus grande déception de toute sa vie, la défaite la plus minable de toute son existence, la douleur la plus amer qui lui est restée en travers de la gorge.

Pourtant, il n'en veut pas à ce gamin élastique.

Dans sa vie, il n'y a eu que des victoires. Et une défaite. Une trahison et une défaite. La trahison, c'est le Gouvernement, et la défaite, c'est les pirates. Pourtant, la défaite lui semble bien minime comparée à la fuite inacceptable du chef du CP9.

Dans sa vie, il y a eu une défaite et une pirate. L'un et l'autre étant devenus désormais indissociable pour l'homme léopard. La défaite à cause de la pirate, la défaite pour la pirate, la défaite par la pirate.

Car la seule défaite qu'il n'accepte pas, c'est celle qu'il a perdue contre Nico Robin. Cette femme qui d'un regard a consumé son âme, a fait hurler ses sens de mâle, a fait de lui un être faible. Il a obtenue cette femme, une fois, à Water Seven, dans cette pièce sombre sans fenêtre sur l'extérieur où elle était captive. Et lui, il était captif de cette femme.

Captivé aussi. Avec ses longues jambes, ses longs cheveux noirs et son regard pénétrant, il l'avait aussitôt désirée. Pas de la façon dont il désire habituellement. Non, cette femme avait allumé chez lui un désir ardent, ravageur. Lucci n'était pas du genre à se laisser consumer, il avait préféré consommer ce désir qui l'éveillait.

Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était laissée faire. Elle avait répondu aux caresses, aux baisers. Il ne saura jamais ce qu'elle avait pensé de lui. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui demander, craignant trop pour la sureté de sa mission et la sécurité de la prisonnière. De la prisonnière et de sa propre personne. Car, à présent qu'il s'était souillé d'un désir trop profond, il avait peur. Oui, peur. Peur de cette femme. Peur que, d'un regard, elle le fasse échouer dans sa mission. Avec ses jambes trop longues, ses cheveux trop sombres et son regard trop insistant, il avait eu peur de sombrer dans cette démence qu'est le plaisir, la chair, l'amour, l'infini.

Il le savait, il était pris au piège. Il était prisonnier de cette femme. Si elle lui avait demandé de se tuer, il l'aurait fait. Si elle lui avait demandé des muffins, il lui en aurait fait. Si elle lui avait demandé de la tuer… Il aurait tout bonnement refusé.

Aujourd'hui, il se rend compte à quel point il a été proche de la catastrophe.

Heureusement qu'il y a eu ce pirate. Monkey D. Luffy avec son équipage. Ils étaient venus récupérer leur amie, ils étaient venus l'arracher des mains du Gouvernement. Et ce gamin au corps élastique, à la mentalité d'acier et aux poings de béton lui avait arraché le cœur. Il avait récupéré Nico Robin. Elle était retournée auprès des gens qui croient en elle, qui la chérissent, qui rient avec elle. Il n'était qu'un homme sur son chemin, un gravier contre lequel on trébuche. Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà pensé aux états d'âme de ce gravier dans lequel le pied à involontairement cogné ?

Allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, Lucci y songe. Il songe à cette femme. Sans doute a-t-elle croisé d'autres graviers comme lui. Peut-être pas. Sans doute mange-t-elle des muffins à l'heure qu'il est. Peut-être pas. Sans doute lutte-t-elle pour sa vie. Sans doute. Il a le cœur en miette, le moral au plus bas.

Dans sa vie, il y a eu des chutes et des chutes et des chutes. Mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il se sent aussi minable. L'espace d'un instant, il a possédé la gloire, le pouvoir, le corps d'une femme, le monde, la puissance et la victoire. Et puis, tout avait été balayé. La faute à son crétin de chef ? La faute au maudit chapeau de paille ? La faute à cette femme ? La faute à lui-même ? Il ne le sait pas. La faute au hasard, la faute à personne.

Dans sa vie, il a eu des joies et des peines. Beaucoup plus de peines que de joies. Mais, il s'en contente, il sait que c'est comme ça, il doit faire partie des gens maudits. Il s'en fiche. L'espace d'un instant, il a possédé cette femme qui l'a consumé en un souffle. En fermant les yeux, il peut même discerner encore les contours de son corps. Il ferme les yeux pour s'en souvenir.

Un ramdam de tous les diables se fait entendre dans le couloir comme si un troupeau de chevaux sauvages venait de prendre possession de l'hôpital. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre violemment sur les visages ruinés d'inquiétudes des six ex-agents du CP9. Ils se mettent à parler, tous en même temps, ils pleurent de joie, ils se crient dessus, ils recommencent à se disputer.

Comme autrefois.

Comme avant la mission. Avant Water Seven, Galley-la, Nico Robin et Monkey D. Luffy. Avant la chute.

Alors, Lucci sourit.

Dans sa vie, il y a eu des hauts et des bas, très peu de mains tendues et beaucoup de chutes, des déceptions et un espoir de vie tranquille, des moments de joies et des descentes aux enfers, cette femme et son équipage, des victoires et une défaite, une trahison et une défaite, une défaite et une pirate, des chutes et des chutes et des chutes, des joies et des peines.

Mais, désormais, dans sa vie, il y a des souvenirs et des sourires. Les souvenirs de cette femme et des sourires prometteurs qui le feront monter encore plus haut.

Certes, il y a la vengeance qui le guette. Mais, il la laisse de côté. Car il ne sait pas encore contre qui la diriger. Le Gouvernement, le pirate ou cette femme…

Dans sa vie, il a vécu des choses incroyables. Alors, il se relève. Pour en vivre d'autres encore plus mémorables.

* * *

**NdZ** Voilà Pommi, cadeau pour toi ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! Petit lecteur égaré (ou non), j'espère que ça t'a plu aussi ! Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas fan-fan de Lucci et qu'écrire sur lui est difficile car c'est véritablement un personnage complexe (mais vraiment u.u j'ai peur d'être limite OOC pour le coup) Alors, ne m'en voulez pas trop si je n'explore pas assez son intellect étrange et bizarre. Je préfère laisser Lucci où il est. Voili voilou !

Pour les reviews, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
